My Sexy Sungie
by rinrinclouds
Summary: "Kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini chagy?"/ "Air hangat dapat merelaksasikan otot-otot kita setelah bercinta"/ "Dan pemandangan itu membuatku horny, slurp " /"Eunghhh ini nikh... mat" / bad summary, KiSung, (sequel), YAOI, RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **My Sexy Sungie

**Genre : **M -_-

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **KiSung

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya Tuhan yang Maha Esa, SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang, pengecualian: Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D

**Warning : **abal, TYPO, YAOI, Hard NC-_-, alurnya agak aneh dan cepat, judul sama isi nggak nyambung

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING, NO SILENT RIDERS ^^**

**GOMAWO**

**Author POV**

Iringan musik menghentak pun terdengar di salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam sebuah bar. Di ruangan itu hanya terlihat seorang _namja _tampan yang masih menggunakan seragam kantor sedang dan juag seorang _namja _manis yang sedari tadi menari dihadapnnya. Terlihat peluh _namja _tampanini menetes dari dahinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sekarang sedang disuguhi penampilan seorang _namja_ manis yang sedang menari tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya.

_Namja_ manis itu menari sambil mengeluarkan desahannya, dan itu terjadi karena di hole-nya terdapat sebuah vibrator yang mencoba mengoyak hole sempit itu. Junior _namja_ manis itu pun sudah tegak karena berulang kali mengeluarkan cairan kental yang membuat hasratnya tersampaikan

Sang _namja_ manis tetap meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di sebuah tiang, terkadang bokong montoknya-lah yang digunakan untuk menggosok tiang itu. "Arghh... eumh... enghhh~" desahan itu semakin kencang saat ia akan mengeluarkan precumnya. Iapun terlentang sambil memijit junior-nya, berharap itu akan membantu orgasme-nya.

CROT

Sperma _namja_ manis itupun keluar mengotori sekitar perut dan meja yang digunakan untuk tempat terlentangnya. "Hah... hah... kau ughh~ belum puas Kibumie argh...?" tanya sang _namja_ manis yang diselingi dengan desahan. Ia mencoba menggoda namja tampan yang bernama Kibum itu. "Aku belum... puas sayang, aku masih ingin... melihatmu tarianmu yang indah itu Yesungie" jawab Kibum yang tergagap karena nafasnya yang memburu.

"Baiklah aku akhh... akan mem ouhh... buatmu puas dengan tarianku engh~" lenguh namja manis yang bernama Yesung itu. Dengan tertatih Yesung melingkarkan satu kakinya di tiang lalu ia pun memutar tubuhnya hingga kebawah tiang. Libido Kibum naik ketika melihat hole Yesung yang sudah memerah dan penuh karena vibrator. Tak sampai di situ saja, Yesung tiba-tiba menungging ke arah Kibum. Ia ingin memperlihatkan pada Kibum bahwa hole sempitnya itu ingin dimanjakan oleh junior Kibum.

Jari tengah Yesungpun mulai mengitari daerah sekitarnya hole. "Eung... ini nikmat eum..." racau Yesung yang menemukan titik terdalamnya. Keadaan Kibum pun telah half naked, ia telah membuka kemeja kerja beserta kaos dalamnya. Terpampanglah ABS Kibum yang hampir sempurna itu. Sedangkan Yesung kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang yang digunakan untuk menari tadi. Ia duduk sambil mengangkang-kan kakinya, pemandangan indah pun terpampang di hadapan Kibum.

Tangan mungil Yesung meraih juniornya sendiri, dengan tergesa ia pun memijat junior itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya mulai merambah naik ke nipple, Yesung mulai memilin niple nya sendiri, sedikit menarik dan juga mencubitnya. Kibum yang melihat itu ingin sekali mengganti vibrator itu dengan juniornya. Dia ingin hole Yesung menjepit juniornya yang sudah menggembung diantara selangkangannya.

Kibumpun membuka celananya, lalu membebaskan juniornya dari kekangan (?) celana dalamnya. Kibum kini pun berubah naked seperti keadaan Yesung. Yesung yang melihat Kibum akan mencari kenikmatannya sendiri segera turun dari meja yang digunakan untuk aksinya tadi. Dengan tertatih ia berjalan ke arah Kibum yang sedang memijat junior-nya sambil menutup matanya. Yesung lalu menepis tangan Kibum yang memijat junior-nya sendiri. Kibum yang kagetpun membuka matanya dan melihat Yesung yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau ugh... tak boleh eung... bermain sen ah... ah... sendiri. Kau harus oh... bermain bersamaku eungh..." kata Yesung yang sedang menggosokkan juniornya dengan junior milik Kibum. Mendengar perkataan Yesung yang seolah-olah memperbolehkan bermain dengan tubuh namja manis itu, Kibum langsung merebahkan tubuh Yesung di sofa yang sedari ia duduki.

Kibum segera mencium bibir mungil Yesung dengan ganas. Awalnya Yesung ingin mendominasi permainan bibir ini, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Kibum lebih mendominasi bibirnya. Iapun hanya mengimbangi permainan Kibum, sesekali ia mencubit nipple Kibum gemas. Sedangkan Kibum mengerang ketika mendapat cubitan di nipple-nya. Digigitnya bibir Yesung agar terbuka, setelah terbuka Kibum segera melesakkan lidahnya ke gua hangat Yesung.

Puas dengan bibir Yesung, kini Kibum menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih milik Yesung. Kibum mulai membuat tanda yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Yesung hanya miliknya. Menjilat, menggigit lalu menghisap itulah yang Kibum lakukan untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di sekujur tubuh Yesung.

"Akhhh... ini ohhh.. enak Bummie eungh~" desah Yesung ketika Kibum menghisap nipple kanan Yesung seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Dada Yesung membusung ketika Kibum menjilat nipple kirinya. Yesung menekan kepala Kibum agar segera memasukkan nipple ke dalam mulut Kibum. Kibum langsung meraup nipple Yesung dengan ganas. Kibum terus mengulum nipple Yesung dengan gemas, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya akibat efek (?) nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap ke arah Yesung. Yesung yang terengah-engah karena permianan Kibum pun tak menyadari jika Kibum sedang memperhatikan dirinya. "Kau tahu Yesungie, kau sangat menggairahkan jika seperti ini. Tak salah jika aku memilih pelacur sepertimu" ucap Kibum yang tangan kanannya sudah memegang junior Yesung. "Enghhh~ Arghhh... lebih cepat Bummie" rancau Yesung ketika merasakan pijatan maupun kocokan di juniornya. Kibum menuruti keinginan Yesung, sesekali ia menepuk paha mulus Yesung hingga memerah.

Yesungpun bergerak gelisah ketika merasakan gelombang yang ada di selatan tubuhnya. "Argh... I wanna eungh.. cum" gumam Yesung yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kibum. Dengan cepat Kibum menutup jalan keluar cairan putih itu dengan ujung jempolnya. Yesung yang merasa nyeri dibagian juniornya pun menatap ke arah bawah. Mata Yesung melotot ketika menyadari bahwa jempol Kibumlah yang membuatnya tak segera ber-orgasme.

"Aku ingin kau meminta padaku sayang!" ucap Kibum yang menyadari tampang Yesung berubah memelas. "Bummie~ lepaskan tanganmu eungh... dari sana argghhh... aku ingin precum. Setelah argh... itu kau boleh ohh~ memasukiku. _Fuck _me Kim Kibum akhhh..." kata Yesung yang tak beraturan karena sedari tadi tangan Kibum mencoba mengitari daerah sekitar hole Yesung. Jempol Kibum mulai terlepas dari junior Yesung.

BLUR

Sperma Yesung tumpah membasahi perut Yesung maupun Kibum. "Kau puaskan? Sekarang giliranku untuk memasukimu. Aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan apapun karena aku tak suka melakukannya" kata Kibum yang dijawab anggukan pasrah dari Yesung. Kibum pun meletakkan kaki Yesung di pundaknya agar ia lebih gampang melakukan penetrasinya. Ketika melihat vibrator yang masih menancap di hole Yesung, Kibum segera mencopotnya hingga terlepas dari hole Yesung. "Argghhhh..." pekik Yesung ketika merasa perih di holenya. Tanpa memberikan aba-aba, ia segera memasukkan juniornya yang sudah membesar ke hole Yesung.

JLEB

Junior Kibum tertanam sempurna di hole Yesung dengan sekali hentakan saja, dan itu membuat Yesung sedikit menitikkan air matanya. "Mianhe sayang, aku janji setelah ini kau akan merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia" ucap Kibum sembari mengecup punggung tangan Yesung. "Bergeraklah sayang!" pinta Yesung dengan suara seraknya yang membuatnya lebih seksi.

Kibum mulai menyodokkan juniornya ke hole Yesung. "Engghhh... lebih kuat Bummie Arghhh~" desahan Yesung mulai terdengar ketika Kibum berhasil menemukan sweet spot-nya. "Damn... kau ketat angh~ hole mu nikmat eungh... sayang" kata Kibum yang merasa juniornya dijepit oleh hole ketat Yesung. Kibum terus memaju mundurkan tubuh bagian bawahnya agar dapat menjangkau titik terdalam tubuh Yesung.

"Shit... hole mu nikmat sayang eungh... tak heran argh... aku ketagihan dengan remasan holemu sshhh..." makian Kibum keluar ketika merasa keenakan pada juniornya. "Aku datang Bummie Akhhh~..." sperma Yesung keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan gelombang itupun juga ternyata dirasakan oleh Kibum. "Akh..." pekikan nikmat terdengar dari bibir Kibum ketika mngeluarkan ciran cintanya di dalam tubuh Yesung. Yesung merasa tubuhnya sesak sekaligus hangat ketika sperma Kibum ada didalam tubuhnya.

"Kau memang pelacur yang hebat, dan jasamu itu hanya untuk aku seorang. _Arraseo chagy?" _kata Kibum yang sedang meneliti wajah Yesung. "Baiklah sayang, jasaku hanya untuk melayanimu bukan yang lain" jawab Yesung sambil mengusap pipi Kibum. "Sekarang, bisakah kita mandi bersama?" pinta Yesung sedikit manja pada Kibum. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Kibum segera menggendong Yesung seperti anak koala dan jangan lupakan junior Kibum yang masih tertanam di hole Yesung.

"Ughhh~" desah Yesung ketika merasakan tangan Kibum sedang bermian di bokong kenyalnya. "Mungkin kita akan bermian 1 ronde lagi di kamar mandi" ucapan Kibum itu membuat mata sipit Yesung terbelalak tak percaya.

**END**

Ya ampun, nggak nyangka Rin bisa juga buat ff NC. Dan yang jelas ff ini absurd banget ya? maklumlah ini pengalaman pertama Rin buat ff NC. Rin tahu kalo ff ini jelek, nggak hot, aneh, tapi bersedia kah kalian mereviewnya. Kalau yang ngereview, kan Rin tahu bagian mana yang harus dibenahi. Jadi Rin bisa buat NC lagi kkk~ :D

Kenapa cast-nya KiSung? Karena Rin pengen ngembangin pairing yang jarang banget di buat ff. Dan ff ini selingan buat ff believe, yah biar readers nggak bosen. Kenapa rin publish ff ini sekarang? Karena ff ini adalah rangka menyambut ulang tahun Rin yang kurang 3 hari lagi /tambah tua dong ya -_-/

Udahan deh ngomongnya, selamat bertemu Rin di ff NC lainnya (._.)/\


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **My Sexy Sungie

**Genre : **M -_-

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **KiSung

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya Tuhan yang Maha Esa, SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang, pengecualian: Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D

**Warning : **abal, TYPO, YAOI, alurnya agak aneh dan cepat, judul sama isi nggak nyambung

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING, NO SILENT RIDERS ^^**

**GOMAWO**

**Author POV**

BRAK...

Pintu kamar mandi itu pun terbuka lebar karena dorongan dari Kibum yang sedang menggendong Yesung ala koala. "Kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini _chagy_?" tanya Kibum sambil tetap meremas bongkahan pantat Yesung. "Ukhh~ aku merindukanmu Bummie" jawab Yesung yang sedang menikmati sensasi di pantatnya. "Benarkah? Aku juga merindukanmu sayang" dikecupnya pipi gembul Yesung yang memerah karena ulah Kibum. "Sekarang aku akan memandikanmu dari sisa spermaku" Kibum pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Yesung.

"Eunghhh..." satu desahan keluar dari bibir tipis Yesung ketika merasakan gesekan antara hole-nya dengan junior Kibum. "Sekarang kajja kita mandi!" Kibum-pun menyalakan shower yang langsung menuruni tubuh telanjang mereka. "Air hangat dapat merelaksasikan otot-otot kita setelah bercinta" ucap Kibum yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di depanya. Tubuh Yesung yang mengkilap karena terkena air shower itu seakan membangkitkan gairah dalam tubuh Kibum.

"Biar aku sabuni tubuhmu" Kibum pun mengambil sabun batangan yang ada di sampingnya, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memulihkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah 'akvitas'nya bersama Kibum. Kibum mulai menggosokkan sabun ke bahu putih Yesung tanpa ada niat menghilangkan kissmark yang tercipta karena ulahnya. "Apa ini masih sakit?" tanya Kibum sambil menekan bekas salah satu kissmark. "Hanya sedikit nyeri saja" jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum ke arah Kibum.

Yesung sedikit membusungkan dadanya ketika Kibum menggosokkan sabun batangan itu ke dadanya. "Jangan menggodaku sayang" larang Kibum yang sedikit merasa bergairah setelah melihat dua tonjolan pink itu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Aku tak menggodamu Bummie~ kau saja ughh... yang membuatku geli" jawab Yesung sambil menutup kedua matanya. Yesung menikmati gosokkan sabun pada dadanya.

"Kau terlalu sensistif sayang, apa masih geli jika seperti ini?" Kibum meletakkan sabun pada tempatnya semula. Dengan tangannya, Kibum pu menggosok dada Yesung perlahan. "ssshhh... mmhhh..." rancau Yesung ketika merasakan tangan Kibum-lah yang menggosok dadanya. Namun gosokan Kibum kini berubah menjadi kegiatan mencubit dan menarik nipple Yesung. "Eungh... kau nakal Bummie akhhh~. Pernjanjiannya hanya ochhh... hanya memandikan bukan bermain lagi" namun Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seingatku aku mengatakan mungkin kita bisa bermain 1 ronde lagi di kamar mandi" jawab Kibum yang terus mengerjai nipple Yesung.

Dua tangan Kibum terus memanjakan nipple Yesung, ia terus memilin nipple Yesung hingga memerah. Tak jarang ia mencubit kecil nipple Yesung hingga Yesung merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. "Eunghhh... Mmhhh~" rancau Yesung yang merasa dimanjakan Kibum. "Bummie, aku sudah tak kuat berdiri ouch..." keluh Yesung pada Kibum. Dengan cepat Kibum mendudukan Yesung di wastafel kamar mandi.

Setelah puas dengan nipple Yesung, Kibum kembali menyambar sabun batangan."Huh, apa kau tak lihat? Nipple ku sekarang memerah dan menegang" keluh Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kibum yang melihat itupun hanya terkekeh lalu mencium sekilas bibir tipis Yesung. "Dan pemandangan itu membuatku horny, slurp~" jawab Kibum sambil mengulum cuping telinag Yesung. "Eungh...".

Kibum lalu menggosok perut rata Yesung. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat perut Yesung yang terlihat sexy dengan busa-busa sabun yang tersisa. Sedangkan Yesung kini mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kibum. "Apa yang kau lihat eoh?" tanya Yesung. Tangan Yesung kini juga membelai leher Kibum yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. "Aniyo" jawab Kibum. "Bummie~ bolehkan jika aku memberi tanda disini?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk kearah leher Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil mendekatkan lehernya ke arah bibir Yesung. Seakan Yesung adalah drakula penghisap darah.

Yesung mulai mengecup leher putih Kibum yang membuat Kibum merasa geli. Kibum semakin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasa Yesung mulai menjilati leher Jenjangnya. "Arghhh..." pekik Kibum meraa Yesung menggigit lehernya, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba meredakan rasa sakit akibat gigitan Yesung. Yesung lalu menghisap kulit Kibum yang sebelumnya sudah ia gigit, hanya hisapan kecil agar membuat tanda kemerahan timbul di leher Kibum. "Eunghhh~ ini nikh... mat" rancau Kibum. Setelah puas dengan leher Kibum, Yesung segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Kibum.

"Ternyata kau _agresive_ juga sayang" jawab Kibum sambil mengusap pelan pipi chuby Yesung. "Aku juga ingin menandaimu, tanda bahwa kau hanya milikku" Yesung lalu mengecup kissmark yang ada di leher Kibum. "Sekarang turunlah!" pinta Kibum pada Yesung. "Gendong~" pinta Yesung dengan nada manja. "Tsk... manja sekali" Kibumpun menghampiri Yesung lalu menggendongnya. Dalm gendongan Kibum, Yesung masih sempat mengerjai nipple Kibum. Ya, Yesung sedang menggosokkan dadanya ke dada Kibum.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan dinginnya lantai bertemu dengan pantatnya. "Kenapa kau meletakkanku di lantai seperti ini?" tanya Yesung bingung. "Buka kakimu!" pinta Kibum sambil mengangkang kaki Yesung ke pundaknya. "Kau apa Bummie?" tanya Yesung yang berfikir bahwa Kibum akan 'melakukannya' lagi. "Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu hole-mu sayang" kata Kibum sambil membasuh hole Yesung dengan handuk yang sebelumnya sudah di aliri dengan air hangat yang mengalir dari shower.

Tak dipungkiri Kibum bahwa ia juga tegang ketika melihat hole Yesung yang memerah. Namun ia mengendalikan pikirannya untuk tidak menerkam Yesung sekarang. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Yesung yang harus melayani nafsu-nya sampai hole-nya terlihat sedikit sobek.

"Ugh..." rancau Yesung ketika merasakan handuk hangat menyentuh hole-nya. "Maafkan aku ne!" kata Kibum yang tetap fokus membersihkan hole Yesung. "Gwenchana, aku menyukai semua sentuhanmu" jawab Yesung yang membuat Kibum memandang ke arahnya lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku tak akan menyerangmu lagi, tapi mungkin handjob" kata Kibum setelah selesai mengompres hole Yesung. Iapun menurunkan kaki Yesung ke lantai.

"Apa kau masih ingin ku memanjakan?" tanya Kibum polos, Yesung tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo, sudah cukup dengan semua perlakuanmu padaku tadi. Gomawo telah memandikanku Kibumie~" kata Yesung sambil naik ke pangkuan Kibum. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang memanjakanmu kali ini" kata Yesung lalu mencium bibir Kibum. Kibum yang sempat olengpun segera menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

Yesung tetap menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Kibum bergantian. Lidahnya kini juga sudah mencoba menyusup ke mulut Kibum, mengajak bergulat dan juga bertukar saliva. "Eunghhhh..." lenguh Yesung yang kini mendapat serangan dari Kibum. Kini Kibum membalas ciuman Yesung dengan ganas pula, ia membelit daging tak bertulang dan mencoba mengeluarkan Lidah Yesung dari mulutnya. "Kibumie..hhh~" desah Yesung tak berturan. Salivanya kini pun telah menuruni dagu Yesung.

Mendapat dorongan dari Yesung, Kibum-pun melepaskan ciumannya. "Hah...Hah..." Yesung mencoba meraup udara untuk mengisi paru-paru nya yang seakan kosong. "YA! kau mengotoriki lagi" kata Yesung sebal karena tubuhnya terkotori salivanya lagi. "Kau sendiri yang membuatnya kotor" bela Kibum yang tak ingin disalahkan. "Hah sudahlah, bisa kuerihkan lagi. Jangan cemberut lagi ne!" hibur Kibum.

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kau memberikanku... lolipop" kata Yesung sambil memberikan smirk untuk Kibum. "Lolipop?" tanya Kibum bingung, seingat Kibum dia tak membawa lolipo untuk saat ini. Tiba-tiba Yesung merebahkan Kibum dilantai kamar mandi, dn itu membuat Kibum kaget.

"Kau terlalu lama sayang, lolipop yang kumaksud adalah ini" kata Yesung sambil memasukkan junior Kibum ke mulutnya. "Ouchh... " rancau Kibum yang merasakan gua hangat menyapa juniornya. "Lebihhh... ahhhh~ cepathh" pinta Kibum sambil menekan kepala Yesung agar Juniornya lebih berada di dalam mulut Yesung.

BLUR

Akhirnya sperma Kibum keluar memenuhi mulut Yesung setelah Yesung meng-oralnya selama 5 menit. Dengan senang hati Yesung menelan cairan yang selalu mengisi hole-nya. "Kau memang selalu kuat Bummie~" kata Yesung yang berada diatas tubuh Kibum. "Tentu, dan kau selalu menggairahkan Sungie"

**END**

Huwa T^T, ending macam apa ini? maaf Rin nggak bisa bikin lebih hot lagi. Disini Rin pengen Kibum lebih romantis, jadi NC nya nggak ada Cuma ya main dikit aja wkwkw. Maaf juga Otak Rin mentok disini hehe /ditimpuk readersull/. Gimana jelekkan? Rin ngaku kok kalo jelek. Meskipun jelek kalian udh baca ka? :D kalo udah baca tingga review dong ya... hahaha

Sekarang waktunya balas review

kyusung love: nggak salah kok, hehehe. Makasih udah review

Cindyshim: terlalu hard kah? Ini udah dikurangin kok nggak ada NC malahan. Makasih udah review

mitha3424: hot bin pedes? Hahaha :D. Yewon ya? ditunggu aja deh. Makasih udah review

yesunghyunggue90: beneran deh Rin baru kali ini bikin NC ._.v. makasih udah review

evilcloud: /kipasin/

aku suka ff: iya makasih. Makasih udah review

Liekyusung: kalo Kyusung udah pasti, ditunggu aja ya. makasih udh review

Guest: makasih udah review

yeyepapo: terlalu hot ya? makasih udah review

Kim Eun Seob: makasih udh review

LeeCho15043: jangan di bayangin Yesung jadi pelacur, bayangin jadi suami Rin aja. Makasih udah review

ajib4ff: /matiin kompor/ udah nggak panas lagi kan :D. Makasih udah review

: beneran ini baru pertama kali. Makasih saran + review-nya

iMelatiSil" /ikut baca doa/ jangan deg dong u,u. Makasih udah review

Yanie: /kasih es/ udah nggak demam kan? :D. Makasih udah review

TrinCloudSparkyu: masa sih masih innocent? /plak/. Kyusungnya pasti dong, ditunggu aja ya :D. Makasih udah review

: ini udah di kamar mandinya. Makasih udah review

CheftyClouds: ini udah dilanjut, mian nggak bisa bikin hot lagi. Makasih udah review

MissELFVIP: udah nggak hot kan? Makasih udah review


End file.
